metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Meme
A meme is a recurring subject, theme, idea, etc., especially in a literary, artistic, or musical work. Memes were also believed by some people to be the essence of a culture or a person. One of the AIs belonging to the Patriots, when contacting Raiden late into the Big Shell Incident, implied that they had been formed as a result of various memes espoused by American culture being granted sentience, comparing the process to the primordial soup that humanity was theorized to have originated from.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Colonel: Over the past two hundred years -- A kind of consciousness formed layer by layer in the crucible of the White House. // (To AG Ascent 21 Codec demo 2) // (P080_21_R02 AG Ascent Codec demo 2 (Colonel, continued) Codec screen) // Colonel: It’s not unlike the way like started in the oceans four billion years ago. The White House was our primordial soup, a base of evolution. Under the protection of the flag... (“The Star-Spangled Banner” starts up.) // Colonel: We (The Patriots) are formless... We are the very discipline and morality that Americans invoke so often. How can anyone hope to eliminate us? As long as this nation exists, so will we. The Cambodian member of Desperado Enforcement LLC., Monsoon, largely believed that memes were the only thing besides war that truly mattered in the world, which is strongly implied to be due to the events of his rough childhood.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games Inc. (2013) Monsoon: Kill or be killed, Jack. Phnom Penh taught me that. Yes, you aren't the only one who grew up on the killing fields. War is a cruel parent, but an effective teacher. Its final lesson is carved deep into my psyche: That this world, and all its people, are diseased. Free will is a myth. Religion is a joke. We are all connected by something far greater. Memes. The DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They are the culture -- they are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough, they will learn to hate. They become a carrier. Envy, greed, despair... All memes. All passed along. Missing mentor This is where a character is trained by a legendary soldier who then suddenly leaves. The character is left feeling abandoned and that their training is incomplete. Although in some cases it may be that what is left they can only learn on their own. The Boss The Boss left Naked Snake until they met again during Operation Snake Eater where it became clear that she had defected. Snake was then forced to kill her. This resulted in the Philosophers' Legacy being passed onto the United States and eventually the Patriots. Although she had inspired both Big Boss and Zero, they were unable to carry out her vision for a united world. Examples * Big Boss - Liquid Snake * Solid Snake/Solidus Snake - Raiden * The Boss - Naked Snake * Solid Snake - Meryl Silverburgh * Roy Campbell - Meryl Twin brothers This is where two characters that are mirror images of one another compete against each other. Usually one of them has gained a legacy that the other feels he deserves. Liquid / Solid Liquid believes that Solid Snake is the superior clone given that he killed Big Boss and gained his reputation because of that. By creating Outer Heaven he can regain the legacy that is rightfully his. He also wants to claim Big Boss' physical legacy by killing Snake. This is shown in a literal sense by his demand for the corpse of Big Boss. Examples * Solid Snake - Liquid Snake * Naked Snake - Major Ocelot * Big Boss - Gene * Old Snake - Liquid Ocelot * Big Boss - Zero * Raiden - Samuel Rodrigues Trapped scientist There is always a scientist that is able to help Snake complete his mission. Because of this, they are protected by a group of guards. This is often turned into a trap for Snake. Otacon Trapped in his Lab by a squad of Genome Soldiers. As Snake got to the Lab a Cyborg Ninja easily defeated them. Snake then had to fight the Ninja to save Otacon. Emma Emmerich Emma was trapped when the part of the big shell she was in became flooded. To prevent her escape the sons of liberty gave her a drug which temporarily paralysed her legs. Before reaching her Raiden was forced to fight and defeat Vamp. However when he reached Emma he discovered that she had a fear of water. Sokolov Sokolov was held captive by the KGB at a warehouse at Rassvet to prevent his capture by Volgins forces. Naked Snake infiltrated the building and as the two of them were leaving they were ambushed by KGB reinforcements. At this point, Major Ocelot revealed himself and killed all of them. Snake then fought off Ocelot and his unit, allowing Sokolov to escape. Naomi Hunter Naomi sent a message to Otacon showing that her Lab was under attack. When Snake arrived Naomi performed a check up on him. At this point it became clear that they were being watched. a PMC squad extracted her while Frogs attacked Snake. After defeating them Snake would face Laughing Octopus. Cyborg Ninja In the Metal Gear games released after Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, there is a mysterious ninja who plays a major role, who's typically neutral. Gray Fox Gray Fox sent codec messages to Solid Snake under the alias "Deepthroat", warning him of hazards left behind by FOXHOUND, and played a big role in the cutscenes, like injuring Revolver Ocelot by cutting off his arm and saving Kenneth Baker, and killing a group of Genome Soldiers to help Snake get to him. He was killed at the end of Metal Gear Solid by Liquid Snake, while helping Solid Snake Destroy Metal Gear REX. Olga Gurlukovich Olga did a similar role to that of Gray Fox in the previous game, this time under the alias 'Mr X'. To get into Arsenal Gear, she worked with Solid Snake to knock out Raiden and bring him to Solidus Snake. She gets killed by Solidus after he learns of her allegiance. Prior to working with Solid Snake, she also briefly fought him in ninja form (off-screen) until she learned about Snake's role in saving her life from the sinking of the Discovery, and that he was not responsible for the death of her father in the same incident. Raiden Raiden sent codec messages to Old Snake much like the previous ninjas, but he gives different information. Instead of warning about hazards, he teaches Snake how to scout, and also helps Snake ward off powerful threats like the Gekko, for instance. He's the only ninja to survive the events of the game he's featured in, as well as the only one who doesn't attempt to fight Snake. Notes and references See also * Similarities between games Category:Lists